Lexi's Birthday
by NcisLover15
Summary: **Really Long Oneshot**! Written for Loverofallthingsmusic since it was her birthday! It's Lexi's 14th birthday, and she is pumped. What happens when everyone forgets her birthday, and her special day isn't so great? What other surprises lie in store?


**Okay so, to make up for the inaccuracy of my fics, here's a little something to get me back on track! (Lexi is turning 14 here, it takes place on January 15, 2014. Enjoy!) (The song Lexi sings is called 'Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato... I obviously don't own it or NCIS!) HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY LOVEROFALLTHINGSMUSIC!**

**-Ally :P**

* * *

_0630..._

Usually, it would have taken Jen 3 tries to get Lexi out of bed... on a good morning that is. But today was a different day. Lexi jumped up out of bed and ran through the hallway to the bathroom.

Nothing could have gotten Lexi up faster. Today was no ordinary day to be spent in bed. It was Lexi's 14th birthday.

No other birthday was more special to Lexi. Turning 14 meant that maybe she'd stop being treated like a child. Then again, she knew that that was getting her hopes up. The team still acted like immature preteens, so her being treated like an adult was unlikely. Lexi vocalized gleefully in the shower, bounced and danced while getting dressed and primly put up her curls into a neat bun. Nothing could put her into a sour mood.

She slid down the stair banister and skipped into the kitchen, where Jen sat at the table, fully dressed while sipping a coffee and reading a file. Gibbs stood by the stove, frying bacon and eggs, pancakes cooking on the griddle.

"Buenos dias, Madame Director, and El Jefe!" Lexi shouted as she entered the kitchen.

Jen glanced up at her from her file and Gibbs smirked slightly. "Nice to see you've decided to join us so bright and early, Lexi," Jen commented.

"Why wouldn't I? Today is the most special of the most special days!" Lexi remarked with a grin.

Gibbs flipped a pancake. "What day would that be?" he asked.

Lexi scoffed. "Oh, Gibbs. You know exactly what day it is!"

Gibbs shook his head. "Hmm... no, I don't"

Jen looked thoughtful for a moment. She snapped her fingers with a smile. "It's hump day!" she replied. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

Lexi looked apprehensive. "Yes. But... no..."

"Ah! I know! How could I forget?" Gibbs remarked with a grin. Lexi smiled. So he did remember.

"It's Martin Luther King Jr. Day, isn't it?" Gibbs said instead.

Lexi's smile abruptly fell and it was replaced with an agitated and slightly upset look. "No! It's my birthday!" she stated.

Jen glanced at Gibbs. "It is?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it is! How could you guys forget?" Lexi snapped with her hands on her hips.

"Must've slipped my mind," Gibbs mumbled.

Lexi looked hurt. How could her own parents forget her birthday? And they didn't even seem sorry. It was as if no one listened to her excited squeals of joy about her upcoming birthday.

"Happy birthday, Lexibear," Jen sang, hugging Lexi from behind and planting a kiss to her cheek. Lexi smiled slightly and sat down next to her. Gibbs placed a hot plate of bacon, eggs and her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes in front of her.

Gibbs kissed Lexi's temple. "Happy birthday, Lex," he told her with a smile. Lexi started eating immediately, lost in thought. Maybe the team would remember.

~*~NCIS~*~

_0727..._

"It's your birthday?" the team replied simultaneously.

Lexi's jaw dropped. "Lexi, close your mouth. You will catch mosquitoes," Ziva scolded.

"Flies," Tony and McGee corrected together.

"To think that I actually had faith in you! My own parents didn't even remember! Mom thought it was hump day!" Lexi ranted.

"But.. it is," Tony pointed out.

"Not. The. POINT!" Lexi snapped.

"Come on, Lex. We didn't know," McGee stated softly.

"At least Abby remembered," Tony commented.

"She didn't," Lexi growled.

Tony looked to Ziva for help and she shrugged. "Tateleh, it was a misunderstanding-"

"A misunderstanding? No. If it were a 'misunderstanding', maybe Tony and McGee would have probably temporarily forgotten or something. But not my whole family," Lexi interrupted. She turned on her heel and stomped up to Jen's office. The team sighed and shook their heads.

~*~NCIS~*~

_0945..._

None of her friends remembered either.

"EJ, how could you forget my birthday!?" Lexi yelled.

EJ looked guilty. "C'mon, Starburst, it was a mistake. I must have confused yours with someone else's," he feebly tried to explain, using his nickname for her.

"Really," Lexi replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah. Lex, you're my best friend. Can't you forgive me?" EJ asked.

"Maybe. If my entire family didn't forget! Now our friends too! Even Kirsten! So no, I can't forgive you," Lexi bit back. She slammed her locker shut and marched to her next class. EJ sighed and Emily walked over to him.

"She reacted better than I thought she would," Emily stated.

EJ shrugged. "Yeah. I thought that she'd empty out her iced tea over my head," he replied.

"She did that to Greg earlier," Emily remarked. EJ counted his lucky stars that he wasn't Greg.

~*~NCIS~*~

_1115..._

As if that wasn't bad enough, Lexi had the misfortune of bumping into a classmate who had a cup of lemonade in the hallway. Cold lemonade covered her favorite jeans- right at the front.

"Aww come on!" Lexi commented.

"OMG I'm so sorry!" the girl replied sincerely. Lexi took the jacket she was wearing and tied it around her waist, continuing on to Algebra class.

Lexi was on her way to Algebra class when a boy accidentally knocked her papers out of her hands, making her extremely late for class. She barged into the classroom, panting.

"I'm here!" Lexi blurted out. The class looked directly at her, and the teacher, Ms. Kondrin stopped teaching.

"Excuse me, but why are you late?" Ms. Kondrin asked sternly.

"I-I, well- This boy knocked my... and I... then... now I'm here," Lexi panted, blushing at the stares and smirks that she was receiving.

"...Right. Well, we just started going over our homework, so get that out," Ms. Kondrin instructed.

Lexi nodded and scooted to her seat. She began looking for her homework. "Oh you've got to be..." Lexi mumbled, flipping through her folders and binders to find her homework.

"Um, can I go to my locker? I think I left my homework sheet in there," Lexi asked.

"So, you aren't prepared for class?" Ms. Kondrin inquired.

"Well, I-"

"If you don't have your materials when you walk in, you aren't prepared and you get a 0 for the day," Ms. Kondrin stated.

Lexi sighed in defeat. There was no way that this day could get any worse.

~*~NCIS~*~

_1430..._

By the end of the day, Lexi had officially deemed this the worst day ever. Spilling her lunch all over her already sticky jeans, slamming her locker on her fingers and hitting her shin on a desk chair was the beginning. Then there was a small altercation between two girls involving a flying carton of strawberry milk that conveniently landed in Lexi's hair. That just took the cake. At least Amanda was out sick with the flu for a week.

Lexi hurriedly walked out of the school building when the dismissal bell sounded. Ziva met her outside.

"How was your day- tateleh what happened to your jeans? And your hair is sticky and smells like strawberries! And what happened to your hand?" Ziva started in concern. She examined Lexi's swollen fingers and her sticky, damp curls that were almost completely undone from her bun.

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to go home," Lexi replied as calmly as she could, almost bursting into tears. Ziva nodded, saying nothing more of the matter.

"Jenny said to take you home anyways. Then we will go back to her house later on," Ziva told her softly as she started driving.

"Don't you have a case?" Lexi grumbled in the passenger seat.

"No. I wanted to pick you up and take you home first. I will get you ready this evening," Ziva replied.

"Why should I get ready? I'm not going anywhere," Lexi growled.

"Hm, well you should look nice for your birthday, yes?" Ziva remarked.

"It doesn't feel like my birthday," Lexi mumbled.

Ziva could tell that Lexi had had a very bad day today. She decided not to pry and continued to drive to Gibbs' house. Lexi walked ahead of her, entering the unlocked door and stomping up to her room. She hurriedly changed her dirty clothes and got dressed in sweatpants and an over sized hoodie that said '_NCIS_' on the front.

She trudged downstairs for a snack and saw both Tony and Ziva in the kitchen. Lexi said nothing, grabbing a bag of chips and returning to her room. Lexi threw the bag of chips on the floor and flopped onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She began crying softly, letting out all of her frustration and pain. Then her small cries turned to sobs. She later felt a hand rubbing her back and one stroking her hair.

"Shh tateleh, it is okay," Ziva soothed.

Lexi lifted her head. "N-no it's not. I'm not okay. This is the worst birthday ever! Everyone forgot, even Kirsten! Then I got drenched in lemonade, knocked over in the hallway, and forgot my homework! And that's not even the worst part!" Lexi sobbed. Ziva and Tony exchanged a sympathetic look.

"Hey now, come on, Lex. It'll get better, trust me," Tony comforted.

"How would you know?" Lexi asked, voice muffled.

"It always gets bad before it gets better, Champ. We've all had bad days," Tony replied.

"Not on our birthdays though," Lexi sniffled.

"Actually, yeah. Everyone has had a birthday that wasn't exactly the best," Tony responded.

"I-I guess you're right. Thanks guys," Lexi answered with a small smile.

"Why does your hair smell like old strawberry milk?" Tony asked, sniffing his hand.

"Oh, it was just a birthday present that the Karma gods decided to bring down on me," Lexi joked.

"Well, I will take care of that. You need to be washed, dressed and ready for later," Ziva assured.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere," Lexi doubted.

"You still need to look nice for your special day," Ziva noted.

"And you don't want to look like-" Tony motioned to Lexi's attire. "Well, **that,** on your birthday,"

Lexi looked down. "What's wrong with how I look?"

"You look ratchet," Tony remarked.

"Hey!" Lexi protested with a giggle. "I didn't know that you understood what that meant!"

"What is ratchet?" Ziva inquired in confusion.

"Not properly dressed on her birthday," Tony responded.

Lexi jumped out of bed. "Well, I guess I should take a shower. I smell like the cafeteria after a food fight," Lexi commented.

Ziva and Tony snorted at that remark. Lexi went into the bathroom to shower and washed away the hard day she'd had down the drain. That and the now sour strawberry milk in her hair.

She emerged from the shower and returned to her room. A lavender button-down shirt, a purple green and white floral skirt and tan lace oxfords greeted her on her bed. Lexi grinned and got dressed. Looking at herself in her full length mirror, she nodded in satisfaction at how she looked. Ziva was right, it was good to look nice on your birthday.

"You look beautiful, Lexi," Ziva commented from the doorway.

"Thank you! Who picked it out?" Lexi replied.

"Jenny, Abby and I stopped at the mall earlier. We thought you'd like it," Ziva answered.

"I love it. Thank you, so much!" Lexi remarked, hugging Ziva tightly.

"You are welcome. Now, for your hair," Ziva told her, motioning to Lexi's damp hair.

Ziva sat Lexi in a chair while she tried combing out Lexi's mop of curls.

"Owwch! Ziva, you're pulling!" Lexi whined when Ziva tried combing out a tangle in her hair.

"_Oi_, hold still," Ziva snapped, now frustrated with the curls and Lexi's constant moving. Ziva took out a blow dryer and dried Lexi's hair thoroughly, making it easier to brush. She then plugged in a flat iron and straightened her hair to a silky, wavy flow that reached her chest. Ziva placed a white flower clip at the side and turned her to face the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, Ziva you are amazing!" Lexi squealed.

"Thank you, little sister. Now for your makeup," Ziva declared.

"But, I don't wear it," Lexi protested.

"Just a little, Lexi," Ziva replied. She applied eyeliner, a bit of mascara and lip gloss.

"Done?" Lexi asked.

"Done," Ziva assured with an eye-roll.

Lexi grinned in the mirror. "Now, it is time to leave for Jenny's," Ziva decided.

Lexi walked downstairs where Tony was pulling on his coat and shoes. He looked up in surprise when he eyed Lexi.

"Ha! You're not Lexi, you're practically an adult!" he commented with a goofy grin.

"Yep, compliments to one Ms. Ziva David," Lexi replied. Ziva bowed slightly.

"You look very pretty, Lex," Tony complimented, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. Shall we go?" Lexi answered.

"We shall," Tony commented, holding the door for both of them.

~*~NCIS~*~

_1804..._

They arrived at Jenny's townhouse and Lexi looked confused.

"So, you and Ziva dragged me out of bed and dolled me up so I could go to Mom's house?" Lexi asked.

"Just open the door," Tony chuckled.

"Okay, but no one's home," Lexi continued.

"Just go inside," Ziva coaxed.

"Okay but what if-"

"Just go inside!" they yelled simultaneously.

Lexi pushed the door open, mumbling something about being snappy. Lexi turned around to face Tony and Ziva in exasperation.

"See? You guys pulled me here for nothing! There is no one-" Lexi snapped, flicking on the kitchen lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Lexi was interrupted by Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny Kate, Ducky, and her friends jumping out. Lexi's face was a mask of surprise, and then outrage.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lexi gasped.

"Happy birthday, Lexi," everyone remarked, grinning widely.

"So, you guys didn't forget?" Lexi asked in a small voice.

"How could we forget your birthday? You've been reminding us all of last week!" McGee commented.

"But, it really seemed like you guys forgot. Maybe if this whole NCIS thing doesn't work out, acting is definitely your calling," Lexi replied, trying to be sarcastic, but her voice shook.

Everyone chuckled. Lexi crossed her arms. "Whose idea was it?" she demanded.

Everyone looked straight at Jen, Abby and Ziva. "Thanks," Lexi replied with a grin.

"You are most welcome, sweetie. We love you so much," Jen stated, kissing Lexi's forehead.

"I love you guys, too," Lexi responded sincerely. Kirsten walked over to Lexi, dressed similar but in lime green instead of lavender, her hair perfectly curled.

"Happy birthday, Lex," Kirsten said with a grin.

"Thanks, Kit. I'm sorry for snapping at you, all of you," Lexi replied, addressing her friends.

They all nodded and responded with forgiveness. "I forgive you, Lex. Iced tea is actually really good for my hair," Greg commented. Lexi giggled and smiled apologetically.

McGee hooked up Lexi's phone to a speaker, letting her playlist play through the room. Katie, Luke, Greg, EJ, Emily, Kirsten and Lexi sat around the living room while the adults walked into the kitchen.

"What a day!" Lexi sighed.

"I bet. How did your iced tea reach Greg's head?" Katie inquired.

"I've got a better story about how those girls' strawberry milk reached my head!" Lexi remarked with a smile.

They started talking and laughing together, when Jen and Gibbs walked out, holding Lexi's cake.

Lexi gasped when she saw that the cake was shaped like a piano keyboard, with the words, 'Happy birthday Lexi, we all love you!' imprinted on the keys. Everyone began singing Happy Birthday together.

"Make a wish, sweetie," Jen said softly.

Lexi shook her head. "I have all that I could wish for right here," she replied as she blew out her candles.

"Aww," everyone commented.

Lexi sat down at the table while the team got out her gifts. McGee got her a whole case of the Sims computer games, plus the expansion packs. Abby got her a mini version of Bert the Hippo. Tony got her all of the classic movies that they both enjoyed. Ziva bought her a necklace with a music note pendant. Kate bought her an iTunes gift card, and Gibbs gave her dog tags with her full name imprinted on it. Ducky gave her a book of his stories that he'd recorded, because he knew that she enjoyed when he told her stories.

Jen pulled out a Starbucks gift card, causing Lexi to squeal and for Gibbs to make a grunt of protest.

"Oh relax, I'll buy you a coffee tomorrow," Jen scoffed.

"Thanks so much! I love you all more than you know, and I know I can be sort of a brat sometimes," Lexi started.

Everyone murmured in slight agreement at that. "Hey!" Lexi protested with a giggle. "Not the point. Anyway, I appreciate all of this. I don't want anything else,"

"That's too bad. Because there is one last something that you'd love," McGee remarked.

Abby passed Lexi a small box with a flap on it. Lexi flipped it open and gasped when she looked inside. She reached in and pulled out a German Shepherd puppy with a purple leash around its neck.

"Oh my GOD! A puppy!?" Lexi screamed, holding the puppy to her nose. The puppy sniffed her, then licked her cheek.

"Remember when Jethro kept running off? Well, McGee and I followed him, and saw that he had a little girlfriend! She was from the neighborhood too, so our neighbor let us take one," Abby explained.

"He's perfect," Lexi remarked breathlessly, still in awe.

"Any names?" Kate asked.

Lexi thought for a moment, before nodding. "Uh huh. I think I'll name him... Tony," she announced.

Everyone burst into laughter. Tony looked dumbstruck. "That will fit," Ziva and Kate replied at the same time.

"I'll call him TJ for short. Then we can know which is which," Lexi stated.

After eating cake, the teenagers returned to the living room. EJ suddenly stood up.

"Lexi? Can I talk to you alone in the hallway for a moment?" EJ inquired.

Lexi nodded and followed him. She noticed that he was a snappy dresser, nice dark jeans, gray sweater, with gray Sperry Topsiders. 'Stop it! Don't check him out, he'd never like you anyway,' Lexi's brain screamed out.

"What's up?" Lexi asked.

EJ sighed. "Well, you're my best friend, right?"

Lexi nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Um... well. I have something to tell you," EJ replied.

Lexi looked at him expectantly. "I... I've sort of had... a crush on you since I met you," he blurted out.

Lexi's eyes widened and she said nothing, shocked. EJ sighed. "I know. You don't like me that way, and you'd rather stay friends. I get it,"

"No! EJ, I um... I've had a crush on you too. I just didn't think you'd like me," Lexi admitted, blushing.

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't like Amanda," he replied with a grin. Lexi smiled. They heard_ Everything Has Changed_, by Taylor Swift playing in the other room.

EJ held out his hand, and Lexi took it. They began to dance in time to the music out in the hallway. When the song was over, EJ grinned.

"You're a good dancer," he complimented.

"Thanks, you too," Lexi responded. Little did they know, Ziva had eyed them together in the hallway, but she said nothing, smirking in amusement.

3 hours later, the party had died down, and the friends left. It was only the team, Lexi, Ducky, Kate and Kirsten sitting together in the living room. Tony sighed and broke the momentary silence.

"So, Lexi, I just want to say, that I can't believe that you're 14, I mean... it was just yesterday that you came to NCIS almost 3 years ago. You're a little sister to everyone here. You have your moments, but we all love you no matter what," Tony started sincerely. He paused, eyes clouding with emotion.

"I just- you're not a little kid anymore. I realize that I have to face the inevitable fact that... my little sister is growing up," he continued.

Lexi's jaw dropped. "Tony? Are you crying?" she asked in disbelief and amusement.

"What, me? Crying? Ha! Nah, I-I just have something in my eye," Tony tried to play it off, but his voice shook.

SLAP! "Get it together, DiNozzo," Gibbs scolded gruffly.

"Thanks, Boss. I needed that," Tony remarked, rubbing his head and composing himself.

"I definitely agree," Kate replied. "Of course I didn't know you before, but I've gotten to know you and I now know that both you and Kit are so alike, and I love you both more than you can imagine,"

"Lexi, you're my best friend in the whole world. You welcomed me into this family, and I love you as a cousin. I've never had such a loyal, outgoing, fun-loving partner in crime," Kirsten joined in.

"As do I. In these 2 and a half years, I have come to see you as a little sister. You remind me of- of Tali," Ziva stated seriously. "You both were the same way. Full of life, bright, sarcastic, and just plain stubborn. And I love you both with everything that I have,"

"Lexi, I love you sooo much! You are just so high spirited and spunky and just so talented! I hate seeing you grow up, I wish you were a little 11 year old girl again," Abby commented, hugging Lexi tightly.

"Lex, you are a spitting image of Sarah at this age. In these past years, you've grown to become one of the team. You're an important part of all of our lives, and I love you so much," McGee added.

"I have observed the way our family has been since you've come, and I say that we have never been more content and happy with you here. You fill our daily lives with excitement and joy. You've grown into a fine young lady, and I am proud to call you my 'granddaughter'," Ducky put in.

"Lexi, you are my little spitfire, and I'm glad to have you in my life. I'm glad to see how well you're growing up, and I'm proud to call you my daughter," Gibbs stated.

Jen pulled Lexi to her and held her hands in hers. "Sweetie, words can't describe how much I love you. You make this family complete and hold it together. You're the daughter that I've always wished I had. Jethro is going to have to share now, because you are no longer his, you're ours," Jen started, smirking at Gibbs jokingly. She continued.

"I look forward to waking up and seeing you each and everyday, and I'm content with that. You're everything anyone could ever want in their little girl. But... I guess my little girl is grown up now," Jen's voice cracked at that. Lexi hugged Jen tightly, burying her face in her chest. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, partly because of the speeches from each of the team, but mostly from Jen's emotional deliverance.

Lexi looked up at Jen with tears in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?" she asked in a small voice.

"From the bottom of my heart," Jen promised.

Lexi nodded and sniffled. TJ whined at seeing his new owner unhappy, and he nudged Lexi's ankle with his nose. Lexi chuckled and picked him up.

"So, now that all the emotional stuff is done, what should we do now?" Lexi asked casually.

The team exchanged looks. "Well, we all know that you can play basically every instrument there is," Tony started.

"But there is something we've never heard or seen you do," McGee added.

"What?" Lexi inquired, confused.

"Sing," Ziva replied.

Lexi blushed. "Come on, Lexi. I, for one would love to hear you," Abby coaxed.

Everyone made sounds of agreement and Lexi huffed. "Alright! I'll sing. McGee, set me up," Lexi grumbled, moving to the front of the living room in front of the fireplace.

McGee set up a wireless mic to Lexi's collar to the speaker. "Alright, speak,"

"Is this thing on?" Lexi spoke into the mic. Her voice blasted through the speakers loudly, causing everyone to flinch and grimace and for Gibbs to glare at McGee. McGee turned down the volume.

"Okay, so, what song should I sing?" Lexi queried.

"Ooh! Sing our song!" Kirsten requested. Lexi immediately knew what song she was talking about.

"Okay," Lexi agreed. McGee set up the instrumental version of the song to play. Lexi looked nervously at everyone and Tony put up a thumbs up sign. Lexi took a deep breath.

"_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_  
_So close yet so far._  
_Haven't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize,_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest?"_

Lexi sang.

The team's jaws dropped. They had no idea that Lexi could sing. Kirsten grinned widely. Lexi never sang for anyone. She had overheard Lexi singing and was forced not to tell anyone.

_"Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah..._

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours. If we want it,_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand._  
_There's no turning back now._  
_Baby, try to understand,"_

Cheers and a whistle sounded when Lexi hit the high note. Jen secretly recorded Lexi with her phone. She was more and more amazed the more she sang. Her daughter was so talented.

Lexi reached the bridge of the song, and she was getting nervous for the high note.

_"When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh," _Lexi sang.

Everyone clapped and cheered when Lexi held out the note perfectly. Tony was just in awe at her voice.

_"Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love__," _

Lexi grinned at the applause after she was finished. She turned off the mic and shrugged.

"Why, Alexia! You have a beautiful voice!" Ducky praised.

"Jethro, why didn't you tell us she could sing?" Jen scolded.

"As if she told me, Jen," Gibbs replied.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Eh, I'm alright," Lexi commented.

Everyone rolled their eyes and hugged Lexi tightly with compliments and praises.

"So Mom, now that I'm 14, you know what that means?" Lexi asked cheekily.

"What?" Jen asked.

"You have a 14 year old daughter...," Lexi responded cryptically.

Jen scowled. "If you are implying that I'm old, I will have you over my lap faster than you can blink, birthday or not," she warned.

Lexi put up her hands. "Hey, the team isn't exactly in their youthful stage either,"

"Hey! I'm 28!" Tony protested, earning him multiple glares.

"I'm only joking, guys. Just a bit of Lexi-ism to get a laugh out," Lexi stated.

"Are Lexi-isms annoying jokes that aren't funny?" Tony asked in a mocking voice.

"Nope. Those are called Tony-isms," Lexi replied simply. Everyone laughed at that burn.

"But, this has been the best birthday ever. I love you guys...," Lexi addressed everyone, as she wrapped her arms around Jen.

"Even if you are old," Lexi added. Jen swatted Lexi lightly.

"Watch it, Missy," Jen cautioned light-heartedly.

Lexi realized, that today was not the worst day ever. Everything had worked out just fine.

_~*~FIN_

* * *

**This fic has been in my head for months. But I have finally found the right time to actually type it up and publish it. Just to inform you all, Changes is set in August- late October of 2013. Sorry, I'm really behind. My means of publishing is currently nonfunctional so it's taking me twice as long. I'll get it done!**

**This fic is also in honor of my beta, loverofallthingsmusic! Here's your surprise birthday present! Love you sooo much! Hope everyone liked this!  
**  
**-Ally :)**


End file.
